Pefrect
by Penguuiin
Summary: “Why are you telling me all of this?” I asked. “Because…” he started and broke our gaze together and looked at the ground. He lifted his head up and looked at my plane brown eyes. His eyes were dead serious and then he answered. “Because I love you Bella”
1. Preface

**Preface **

I was running through the rain not caring if I bumped into people or thinking I was some kind of wacko on the loose I didn't care. All I want to do is run, runaway from reality, runaway from the guy I loved, runaway from myself, and for everything that's around me.

Suddenly I felt something tugging or pulling my right arm and saying don't worry its ok.

I turned around and saw Edward the guy I loved, the guy that I have always dream or fantasize over even if he thinks of me only as a friend I love him but not the same way he does.

"What are doing here?" I manage to choke out from my uncontrollably sobbing.

"I came to run after you" He answered.

"Why, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" my voice is starting crack at every word I say.

"I would if I have one" He answered again calmly.

I started to roll my eyes and then I noticed he was still holding my hand. His hand was just the same things I felt when he hugged me before, it felt so warm and safe like his ready to protect me from everything.

"You can let go of my hand now, its ok" I said avoiding his beautiful green eyes I was use to staring at.

"No" he answered again but more firmly like he doesn't want to let go at all.

"Edward I told you its ok it was just a misunderstanding you should go back to her you got it all wro—

"She's just a childhood friend, I met up with her boyfriend a week ago at the café, and she doesn't mean anything to me but a friend. She asks me if we could hang out to catch up on things when we were little and I agreed to it because I haven't seen her for a long time ago. We went to the diner and talked about a lot of stuff and that's when you came in and saw us together. But I promise you nothing happened"

I turned around and saw that it was all true I saw it in his green beautiful eyes. We stared at each other for god knows how long. It was still raining and he was still holding my hand cold hand with his warm ones.

But one thing I don't understand why is he explaining everything to me? It's not like he would even care but yet he does.

"Why are you telling me all of this? " I asked.

"Because…" he started and he broke our gaze together and looked he looked at the ground.

For about a minute he lifted his head up and looked at my plane brown eyes again. I could feel it in his eyes that he was serious.

"Because I love you Bella"


	2. Lunch Time

"Come I'll show you something"

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a surprise" Said my Prince

"Uh you _do_ know how much I hate surprises do you?" I asked getting a bit worried about my surprise.

"Yea I know but c'mon I'll show you"

My prince held out his hand to me and I took it. We ran upstairs to the roof top and surprisingly I didn't fall or trip.

We both stopped to an old door that leads to the roof top. My prince stared at me and I stared back, our hands still holding.

"We're one door away, when you push this door you'll see your surprise"

My prince said while smiling perfectly at me.

"It's not something bad is it?" I asked

My prince chuckled lightly but still answered my question.

"I promise you its not, I think you'll love it"

I stared at the old door and reluctantly pulled both my hands out to touch it. I took a big sighed and pushed the door open.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Nooo! Ugh! _Just when my dream was about to be so good my alarm clock just had to ring and I just had to wake up!_

I rolled over to my bed side trying to switch off my alarm clock and when I did I slammed my fist on it. I hardly even care if I break it or if I get a bruise all I care about was my dream but sadly I won't even get to see it anymore. It's like a one and a life time dream thing. When you dreamed it once, you'll never dream it again, which means I will never find out what was behind that old door.

I got up from my bed and looked at the window and saw that typical morning of Forks Washington. It's raining and cloudy not so surprising.

I did my usual morning cleaned my face, brush my teeth, eat breakfast same old same old nothing new.

Hi! My name is Isabella Marie Swan but people call me Bella for short. I lived in the boring old town of Forks Washington; I was born and raised here with my wonderful sometimes annoying parents Renee and Charlie.

I was up at my room getting everything I need for school and then I heard the phone ringing. I ran quickly downstairs and trip on my foot, my face broke my fall like always.

"Ugh! That's what I get for running, well good morning to you to floor" I mumbled.

I got up and walked to the kitchen this time. I picked up the phone and said.

"Hello Swan residence"

"911 Bella you have to get to school fast! All of us were driving to school and saw a Volvo parked at the school office building and we heard there was this hot new guy in town his father is Carlisle Cullen the hot new doctor at the hospital and Esme Cullen the designer house at one of the magazines I was looking through. You better be here in less than 10 mins, or I have to go to your house to drag you here at school got that? Well bye Bella see you at school"

I stared at the phone and hanged up.

Now that was my best friend Alice she's always super hyper about everything and she loves shopping. When I said loves shopping I mean _really loves shopping _I'm not even kidding about that. She could go in the mall all day, go to store to store buying everything without any breaks at all. She maybe crazy but hey you got to love her for it.

When Alice said "All of us" through the phone she meant Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and her.

Alice has an older brother Emmett but even though his a year older he acts like a seven 7 year old kid.

Jasper and Rosalie are twins and they're one year older than me and Alice just like Emmett.

Well you see they're couples:

Jasper and Alice

Emmett and Rosalie

And which leaves me. The Third wheel of this gang but I got use to it but somehow they don't. They always putting me up with somebody like blind dates and I got to tell ya it's annoying.

I drove to school with my beat up old truck that my dad Charlie bought off with Billy when I turned 17. They were old friends.

As soon as I opened the door I was attacked by a pixie like Alice with her spikey hair pointing at every direction.

"Good morning to you to Alice what's up?" I manage to choke out since she was hugging me tightly.

She broke our hugs giving me some air to breathe in.

"I saw the new guy and he was hot, well Jasper's hotter though but the guy is hot too. You have to see him Bella; he may be your type and you guys look perfect for each other"

I sighed and turned around to get my bag out and locked the door of my truck. We started to walk to class together.

"Alice we've been through this and where's everybody?" I wondered where the gang is.

"Oh they had to be early for class today they're new teacher had enough of them being late all the time"

"Oh, that sucks"

Just then the warning bell rang; Alice and I started running through the halls dogging every person that blocks our way. We both came through the class 1 min. late luckily.

"Nice for both of you to join us Ms. McCartney and Ms. Swan, please take your sit before I record both of you for your tardiness" Said Mr. Mason.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the back of the class where Alice and I sit. First hour was the usual stuff; me and Alice kept on talking for the rest of the class without getting caught. Mr. Mason was too much of an old teacher that every time he teaches all of us everyone falls asleep and his too oblivious to notice that. Sometimes I wonder when he would finally notice that he makes everybody fall asleep than to actually learn something from his lack of teaching skills. I bet in the middle of semester next year his finally going to retire. Oh Joy!

After that long class Alice and I survived we began to part on our own ways, she had Spanish next our and I had Government with Mr. Jefferson. I was well aware that this new student was a big hit at school because everywhere I go I hear people well mostly girls talk about how hot and gentleman kind of way he is, I didn't even bother to hear what the rest of them had to gossip about I just walked to class like any other normal person would have or even sane for that fact.

The morning routine I had went surprisingly fast and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I took one slice of pizza, water bottle and an apple. I know I don't have a big stomach like Emmett but I can get pretty full with just this as my lunch for the day. I walked over to our table and saw Alice and Jasper mesmerized with there gaze, and so was Rosalie and Emmett. I sighed and sat down without anybody breaking any gaze from there love ones. I don't really care about having any boyfriend or what not but every time I look at those two perfect couples I can't help but wonder why I was always the third wheel of this group, the person who always get a blind date almost every week, the person who is single and available, the person who always gets left out when they're having double dates and everything. Not that I'm complaining being single but at times I just felt like I'm missing out on stuff I had yet to experience and at times like that I feel like I want somebody to love me and as in love me for real like they would care for that person more than yourself. Its funny how things work in reality, thinking about all of this it's unnecessary because part of you knew that, that the person you've been waiting all your life wont come out of thin air and swept you up like in story books or in your fantasy world and the other part of you wants to forget about all it and just try to live your life and make the best of it without any regrets.

I must be loosing my mind thinking about what I know I don't need to think about because I just stared out of nowhere and hadn't eaten or touched my lunch yet. That's when I noticed that somebody was staring at me at the back of my head; somehow I could really feel that someone was watching me. I turned around and I saw no one looking straight at me. I just saw the normal routine of Forks High School lunch time.

"Bella, Bella!? Hey are you listening to me?"

"Huh what?!" I asked confused what I was suppose to listen to.

"I was asking you if you saw the new guy around yet" Rosalie said explaining what I missed.

"Oh, no, not really, I'm not really interested of meeting him 'sides what are the chances?"

"Oh like you don't know, half of the guys here at school are falling for you but you hardly even pay attention to any of them" Said Alice.

"Half of the school?" I stared at Alice with my face written all over that says 'Are you sure about that' "Are you still on crack Alice or what?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah Bella, Half-of-the-school" Rosalie said half of the school with syllables with it, trying to make me believe that it was true.

Emmett started laughing his head off out of nowhere and said "Bella we told you a millionth times you don't see yourself clearly, you can meet up with a random guy right now and no doubt that guy would be drooling all over you"

I scoffed at the little comment Emmett made up and picked up my now cold pizza and took bite, I hadn't notice how hungry I was when I bit the pizza and when I did I just kept on eating and eventually there was nothing left, even the crumbs.

"C'mon Bella, stop wasting your time eating pizza and just get a guy why don't cha?" I can hear from Rosalie's voice that she was getting annoyed that the fact I was single.

"What? I can't help it I'm hungry" I took my bottle of water and opened it. I drank almost half of it.

"If you're looking for a guy Bella I can hook you up with one of my friends at my old school" Said Jasper grinning like an idiot.

"Ha-Ha Jasper but no thanks. Look I know all of you want me to be happy but you have to know maybe it's not the right time for me to get a boyfriend, if it happens it happens but if anybody tried to force it happen things will just get out of place, you know?"

"Hmm… but ever think about the guy on one of Alice's Blind Date she always put you up might be the right one?" I looked at Rosalie trying to make the matters worse than it is.

Alice suddenly squeaked, jumping up and down at her sit while clapping. Jasper had to hold her back to calm her down and when she did she looked directly at me.

"That means we have to pick out new outfits you can wear for your upcoming blind dates I'm planning"

My eyes started to widen while everybody just laughed especially Emmett who said "Good Luck Bella"

"Don't worry we'll pray for you" Jasper said trying to hold his laughter.

Rosalie was trying to hide her laughter by coughing and it's not working well I could hear her giggles.

Before I could say anything else the warning bell rang signaling for people that we've got 2 min. to get to class.

Alice just smiled at me and kiss my cheek. Rosalie did the same. Emmett and Jasper hugged me and left.

I hadn't had time to eat my apple so I took it along with my books and ran for my class.


End file.
